Shalltear Bloodfallen/Abilities and Powers
Abilities and Powers Shalltear is considered to be the strongest out of all the Floor Guardians in Nazarick, excluding Gargantua. She has the highest overall stats among them, and her life sustain abilities allow her to easily outlast any one of them in single combat. It was noted by Ainz himself that she is confirmed to be a divine magic caster. However, the god in which she believes is completely different from the gods people worship to. Her class build also makes her extremely effective against Magic Casters. However, how much resistance she has against spells depends on the strength of the one casting them. If there was someone weak enough to cast a 10th tier spell, it will do nothing against her. If it were someone like Momonga on the other hand, even 1st tier spells would work against her. According to Ainz, Shalltear is look upon as the best one-on-one fighter and could served as a trump card against a strong foe. Passive * Blood Frenzy: The more blood Shalltear's body is covered in, the stronger she becomes and her attack power soars. Because of that, she will slowly lose control of her mind and becomes unable to hold back her urge to slaughter. Without those mental brakes, Shalltear would indiscriminately massacre any prey she sees. To prevent activating it, she needs to fight while avoiding getting hit with blood and sucking it up with a weapon or other equipment. Active * Animate Dead: Creates a low level undead, but with Shalltear's special skill, it can become a Lesser Vampire. * Blood Armament * Blood Pool: Allows Shalltear to store the blood of her fallen enemies and use it for magic in place of MP. * Brilliant Radiance: Offensive spell, purifying the target with holy light. * Charm Species: It is a 4th tier spell that works on any species. * Einherjar: Shalltear's trump card. Creates a construct-type avatar almost visually identical to Shalltear. This Avatar can´t use magic and some of the skills of the original, but its equipment and stats are the same. * Force Explosion: Sends an invisible shockwave towards the target. * Force Sanctuary: Create a white light barrier from holy energy. Although it prevents the user from attacking, it is an absolute barrier that completely blocks the opponent’s attack. * Gate: Summons a portal, allowing travel of a large number of people over great distances. * Greater Lethal: A divine spell with very powerful healing which involved channeling vast quantities of negative energy. It is the most powerful healing spell that Shalltear could cast on herself to greatly heal her HP. * Greater Teleportation: Allows instantaneous transition without restriction to distance. * Implosion: 10th tier magic. Causes the target to collapse or burst inward. * Invisibility: Makes the caster invisible. * Magic Destruction: Destroys an object made by magic. * Mana Essence: Allows the user to learn enemy's remaining MP. * Mass Hold Species ''': Constricts a large number of creatures, rendering them unable to move. * '''Mist form: Changes the user's body into astral type, nullifying all enemy attacks. * Mystic Eyes of Charms: It's a type of mind control that charms an opponent who looks into their eyes. It works on targets of the same sex as the user, not just the opposite. * Negative Impact Shield: Sends a dark red shockwave around the user. Can be used both as an offensive and defensive spell. Can be used two times a day. * Purifying Javelin: It is a class skill used by Shalltear to create a gigantic lance of the holy element. Despite her own evil alignment, the javelin could still cause massive damage to her foes as a holy-based ranged attack. The javelin can also inflicts a curse on the target upon hitting them. Most importantly, she could spend extra amount of MP to imbue it with perfect accuracy and tracking ability. However, it can only be used three times per day. * Regeneration: Provides slow healing over time. * Silence: Negates sound in an area. * Summon Household: Allows her to summon a multitude of different familiars, such as vampire bats, rats, wolves, etc. * Summon Monster 10th: 10th tier magic; summon a high tier monster. * Time Accelerator: Increase the speed but the user cannot attack under the effects of the spell. * Time Reverse: Negate the damage caused by a single attack. Can be used three times a day. * Vermilion Nova: Attack the target with a pillar of flame. Deals Fire-based type of damage. * Wall of Stone: Surrounds the user with stone walls, protecting them from damage. Main Equipment * Spuit Lance: A Divine class item given by her creator, Peroroncino. Each strike allows Shalltear to recover a portion of her lifeforce proportionate to the damage inflicted to the enemy. Deals striking damage, which has increased effects against undead. * Unnamed Armor: A Legendary class item. A full body armor dyed in blood-like crimson color. Only the face has an excess, revealing a large hole in the helmet which was shaped like the head of a swan, with bird-like feathers protruding from either side. Wing-designed decorations hang from the chest and shoulders, and the lower half of the body is a vermillion dress. * Unnamed World Item: Ainz gave this item to her, so she can be protected from the effects of World Item users. It was originally wielded by Aureole Omega of the 8th floor. Other Equipment * Game Encyclopedia: Rewarded by Ainz, it was an item that once belong to her creator, Peroroncino. * Ring of Ainz Ooal Gown: Shalltear was implied to have been given one by Ainz, but was later order to hand that ring over to Mare before traveling to the Dwarf Kingdom. Trivia * Shalltear's character build and equipment placed her in the lower portion of the top tier. * If Shalltear was fully equipped with divine-class items, she would be in the middle portion of the top tier. * If Shalltear could change her gear to match her opponent, she might even be able to fight evenly with the upper echelons of the top tier. * In YGGDRASIL, her passive skill, Blood Frenzy wasn't such a huge deal, but in the New World, it's a penalty that causes a lot of trouble since an NPC like her now has consciousness. * Since arriving in the New World and battling Ainz, friendly fire no longer exist for NPCs. As a result, she can summon her minions and kill them afterwards with her Spuit Lance to heal off of them. * Ainz stated that if he was Shalltear strategically, she would first summoned "Einherjar" and have it prepared for battle right away and engaged her enemy. Afterwards, she could attacked the enemy with magic, followed by the use of her skills. Later on, Shalltear would have triggered her Blood Frenzy in some way and then charged into melee with the Spuit Lance while his attack power was increased. Unless it had happened, Ainz knew he would have ran away without a second thought. * The most effective use for Shalltear is to deplete the enemy's resources. Once Shalltear is deployed, she has to be left to run amok through the enemy lines. Gallery Category:Spells and Skills